Two Opposites
THIS IS A BIANA + TAM FANFIC BEWARE Warning! The time zone is set after the Black Swan defeat the Neverseen. Biana is 16 and Tam is 17 This is not a real story that is gong to happen. It's just for fun. Please do not take it seriously and HAVE FUN! THIS IS ALSO A TAM + BIANA FANFIC By, Ella the Elephant Chapter One Tam was super excited! He was going over to Everglen for a sleepover with his friends. He's going to tell Biana about his crush on her. I hope she likes me back, Tam thought. Tiergan called for Tam and Linh to come down. "Yes?", the twins said in unison. "Are you ready to leave?" "Yeah", Tam replied. "Let's go grab our bags." After they grabbed their bags, Tiergan made a path of light for them, and Tam and Linh gladly stepped in. When they leaped to the bright gates of Everglen, they shielded their eyes from the reflective gates. When the gates opened, Tam and Linh saw Fitz, Biana, Sophie, Dex, and Keefe standing there. "Sorry we're late, somebody *cough* Linh *cough* forgot to say bye to Blubby (A.N. "Blubby" is murcat.) so she had to say bye and apologize." Tam said, clearly not happy with his sister. "Hey, in my defense, he wasn't happy when I went back up to apologize, then he rubbed against his tank when I finished apologizing." Linh said defensively. "Okay guys, come in!" Biana said laughing. Her perfect laugh, Tam thought while staring at her. I really hope she likes me back! They all walked into the house --more like a mansion-- of Everglen. When they entered, they saw Alden and Della waiting for them. "Hello! Alden and I are so happy you're staying with us tonight. Lunch will be ready soon!" Della said. "Okay!" The four friends walked upstairs to Fitz's room, and sat on the bean bags spread out for them. "So, do you guys want to play a game?" Biana asked. "What about Truth or Dare?" Sophie said, knowing this game would most likely end crazily. "Oooh yes I'll play!" Keefe said with his signature smirk. "Who's going first?" "Me!" Fitz said. "Okay." "Umm, Tam, truth or dare?" Fitz asked. "Dare." Tam said, bravely. "Ooh okay! I dare you to let Biana give you a makeover!" Fitz said, smiling. "Ugh, fine." "OOH YAY!" Biana squealed. Tam smiled, knowing that he ''made her happy, not anybody else. "Come on, follow me!" Biana said, already halfway out the door. Tam followed her to her bathroom, and Biana started grabbing elixir after elixir. "So, um, Biana, I have something to tell you." Tam said. "Yeah? What is it?" "I…I like you." Chapter Two "Wait, what?" Biana asked. "I said I like you, and I have since I first saw you." Tam replied shyly. Biana smiled. "I like you too. Not as long though, when Keefe was talking about the Sophie Foster Fan Club and you glanced at me." I smiled at her. Then she started forcing me to drink the elixirs. "Heee! Let's go get some clothes from Fitz's room!" Biana squealed. They walked back down the hall to Fitz's room, and Biana told them to close their eyes since they walked past them. When they entered Fitz's closet, Tam's eyes immediately went to a black tunic and black pants, but Biana pulled him toward the brighter section of the closet. She grabbed a navy blue tunic with black jeans. "Here." Biana said. "I think it will fit you." She said, holding the clothes up to his body. "Yeah, let me go try it on." He walked to Fitz's bathroom and changed in there. Tam looked in the mirror, and he looked totally different. His hair had been dyed a light brown color, he had navy blue eyes, and the outfit was kinda the same, but still different. He walked back to the closet, his friends' eyes still closed. Tam showed Biana and she smiled, happy with her work. Then she pushed him out the door for the big reveal! "Wow!" Everybody said in unison. "I like it, Tam!" Linh said with a smile. "Thanks." "You look cool!" Dex said. "Thank you." Tam said. "Okay can we get back to the game now?" "Yeah let's go!" Keefe said. '''Sorry it's not much, but I promise to make the next one longer :) ' Chapter Three Category:Fanfiction